Our Brothers Leader
by rayrai
Summary: Cassie Clare characters go on a wild adventure, characters such as Will and Tessa and Clary and Jace involved. In a world where they are in the twenty first century, all humans...or so they were all humans...Action-Romance-Adventure. No shadowhunter world involved.


"Tessa? Tessa?" Will's voice rang out into the spacey house followed by short stomps of footsteps dropping down the stairs.

"What is it?" Tessa stood in a cropped cream jumper and pale blue skinny jeans. She wore brown buckled boots and a low slung shoulder bag, all ready to go out.

"Well," Will stepped closer and placed a hand on Tessa's cheek. "You forgot about your morning kiss."

"Oh yeh, better go find my boyfriend." Tessa pretended to search the room before a smile tugged at her lips and she pressed a firm kiss onto Will's lips. "Found him." She whispered, Will chuckling softly.

"Before you go, I have your anniversary gift." Will reached out and placed a small blue and white parcel in Tessa's hands.

"But we said we'd open presents tonight! I'm unprepared for this…"

"Oh, this is a starter gift. To start off the celebration of us, our love and that glorious late bus on Oxford Street that one gloomy October night." Tessa felt her eyes blink with tears, remembering their first encounter.

"Please, you have to be kidding me!" Tessa Gray ran her fingers through her brown locks of hair, feeling frustrated.

"Nope, buses don't like to kid." A low voice came from a handsome boy, around her age, sitting on the damp bench with raised eyebrows and a cheeky smile.

"Well if they do kid, they're certainly not funny." She slumped down next to him, tapping her watch rapidly, as if to hurry time along.

"I'm Will, by the way, Will Herondale."

"Ooh Herondale are you big and strong and all hero-ish?" Her bad mood practically radiated off her frowned face.

"Well, I've been known to be a peach dashing, a pear handsome and just an orange charismatic." Will reaches into his trouser pocket and brings out an orange to hand to Tessa. She took the fruit, if hesitantly, and made a face.

"Ok, firstly, why all the fruit references? Secondly, is that just some line you use to pick up girls and you have to make sure you always have fruit in your pocket? Cause let me save you the trouble, it's the twenty first century, no girl is looking for any fruit."

"Ok then, why did you take the fruit?" Will smiled like he had never smiled before, all because of an outrageous scruffy haired girl with the most beautiful grey eyes he had ever come across. Tessa paused before answering, as if he had caught her out. But, she replied ever so nonchalantly.

"Cause I was hungry. A girl's gotta eat." And she bit into the apple with a crunch.

"Ok, ok, give me the damn present!" Tessa squealed as she ripped off the packaging.

She stared down at the small box and smiled a huge, bright smile. It was a gold bracelet with a small angel made of twisted cogs. Tessa didn't understand why but it felt so special, so memorable. It felt like she was in an alternate life. One with a clockwork angel.

"I adore it." She clicked the bracelet onto her wrist, snapping the clasp shut.

"I know, something about it drew me in. Just like with you."

"Little girl, little girl." Will Herondale shook the sleeping girl on the rickety bus. He'd checked her ticket and sure enough, she needed to wake up soon otherwise she'd miss her stop.

"Who are you calling little?" She woke with a start, blushing at the idea she had fallen asleep beside a stranger.

"Well you didn't tell me your name." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"It's Tessa. Tessa Gray." She answered tiredly.

"I know." Will grinned cheekily, pointing to her purse that held her ID, credit cards and driver's license.

"What a snooper! How dare you?" The bus creaked to a stop and Tessa bounded upwards, walking towards the doors.

"I'll dare all I like. I hope to see you around, Tessa Gray." The doors slid open.

"I hope not." And she stepped out into the cold, dark outdoors with the image of the handsome boy with the handsome smile embedded into her memory.

"Ok, now I really have to go. Clary's going to be so angry!"

"Ah, girl time can wait." He snuggled closer and planted a light kiss onto her temple and then another onto the corner of her mouth.

"You have plans with Jem, too." Tessa reluctantly walked away, blowing a kiss to the man she loved so dearly and walking out into the rowdy streets of London.

"Tessa!" Clary exclaimed inside the cosy coffee shop.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Tessa embraced Clary, hugging her best friend close. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"All's forgiven!" Clary chuckled and sat down on the leathery sofa, Tessa by her side.

"So tell me all the Clace news?" Tessa greedily grabbed one of Clary's many doughnuts that lay on a nearby plate and stuffed it into her mouth.

"The what news?" Clary raised her eyebrows, puzzled.

"Oh, that's what Will and I secretly call you and Jace. It's like a mixture of your names. Bundled together. Like you're half of each other. If you were on a deserted ship, you might be so hungry you'd each eat half of the other person. So basically, you've been shipped."

"Alright, then! All I can say to that is: this ship has sailed." Tessa squealed again, laughing excitedly.

"He finally asked you out?" Tessa smiled, happy for her two friends.

"Yes, sort of. He just kind of leapt at me and then he was all 'hmm uh eh well we um should huh um coffee some uh time?'. It was really cute."

"Now we can double date!" Tessa grabbed her phone and frantically texted Will the big news before checking her calendar to make plans immediately.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. We need to…figure what we are before we do mergy couple things. Okay?"

"Fine, such a shame." Tessa put her phone in her bag until it started vibrating madly. The caller ID was Unknown so she excused herself from the coffee shop and took the call outside.

"Hello?" Her voice rang out into the deserted alley.

"Tessa Gray?" The voice was deep and slimy. It crawled over Tessa's skin.

"Speaking," She replied politely, if hesitantly.

A few crashing sounds came from the phone before the beep that the caller had rung up. Tessa thought it odd. She turned and started to make her way back inside when a cold, rough hand slid over hers and tugged her into the shadows. All she could do was scream.


End file.
